Potholes and the like are encountered quite frequently in paved surfaces, such as, roads, highways, driveways, parking lots and any paved surfaces which experience wear due to constant vehicular travel, temperature, weather and the like.
The conventional techniques for road surface and pothole repair necessitate a significant amount of manual activity and, in fact, is quite labor intensive. Typically, one or two operators observe the pothole to be refilled and direct the driver of the vehicle to properly position the vehicle and thereafter manually position a dispenser above the pothole, manually initiate flow, and ultimately manually terminate asphalt or resin flow once the pothole is filled. Separate tampers and/or tamping equipment is also typically utilized.
It is thus an objective of the present invention to significantly reduce the labor intensity of pothole repair and to automate the operation to the greatest practical extent.